The Monkey Song
The Monkey Song is the second segment of the pilot episode of Animaniacs. The song was written by Norman Span and Irving Burgie and popularized by Harry Belafonte on his 1956 album Calypso. The lyrics were adapted by writer and producer Tom Ruegger for this cartoon. The original lyrics was about an actual monkey driving the narrator crazy everywhere he went. In this version, the narrator is Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, and the "monkeys" are actually the Warners. The cartoon also contains cameos by practically the entire cast of the show including, in order of appearance, the Goodfeathers (with Squit on the flute getting constantly clobbered by Pesto as usual), Ralph the Guard, the Hip Hippos (with Flavio on the conga drum and Marita on the steel drum), Hello Nurse, Skippy Squirrel, the Mime, Slappy Squirrel, Pinky and the Brain, Mindy and Buttons. This song serves as the second track for the album Variety Pack. Lyrics One Monday morning, I got up late And there were these monkeys, outside ze gate Ze guard went to stop them but he had no luck The monkeys got free and they ran amok I don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do Don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do I don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do Don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do My office was run by ze studio nurse I came downstairs und what could be worse? Ze monkeys was doing a crazy dance They put buggies in my underpants I don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do Don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do Monkeys dance day and night and stew Don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do I ran outside to get a stick But I tell you friends, those monkeys was quick 'Cause when I returned, much to my disgrace Those monkeys had the nurse in a mad embrace Nurse: I don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do Yakko: For a nickel, I'll give you a clue Dot: I didn't know your eyes were blue I don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do I went to me bath for a shower and shave The monkeys gonna put me into my grave The entire bathroom was laid to waste And they shaved my head with minty toothpaste I don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do Don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do They is crazy nutso, I'm telling you Don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do Well by zis time I was feeling dread Zey was using a shoe brush to shine me head I asked them to leave but they stayed around Zey pulled the chain and ee! I went down I don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do Don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do Call my lawyer, I'm ready to sue Don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do Well my patients ran out and I'm telling you sure Tomorrow I show those monkeys the door And if they don't leave, I'm inviting you To my house for dumplings and monkey stew I don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do Don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do Now I'm in the stew, oh pooh! Don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do Watch out for monkeys, I'm telling you Don't know what to say, the monkeys won't do We're not monkeys, we're just cuckoo Don't know what to say, the Warners won't do Video Category:Songs Category:Animaniacs Category:Warner Sibling Shorts Category:Random Warner Song